throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon
Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon (lit. The Reverse Tame My Master) is an 2014 Philippine television action, fantasy, romantic comedy and sex comedy starring Dominic Roque, together with Carlo Aquino, John Manalo, Mylie Maribel Howard and Hubalde]. The series is set to premiere on ABS-CBN's Hyper Darling gay/bl/yaoi block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on April 5, 2014 to June 29, 2014 before NBA games at Saturdays and O Shopping at Sundays, replacing Protesta Radyo (TV Series) (lit. Protest Radio). It is based on Manoy Coquia's Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon an adaptation from serialized in Fenrir N Webcomics an November 19, 2011. Synopsis Under the Larry (Dominic Roque) patrician, Irma (Carlo Aquino) to serve as maid, Otoko no Ko cute girl like (this). It friendly the your master-like love Irma, everyday to force the service to your Larry as long clearance. But also while shed the temptation the Irma "Larry, I'll was your mouth," said looming in the innocent look, rage had troubled relationship now. You must not leave this! Larry you feel it, to meet the feelings of the Irma, is shine a plan to push down the thousand-year-old from yourself!. Master is a unskilled to try really, the fate the tightly bound play!?. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *Dominic Roque as Larry *Carlo Aquino as Irma *John Manalo as Pauline *Mylie Maribel Howard as Srma *Derick Hubalde as Christopher 'Supporting Cast' *Matt Evans *Vandolph *Smokey Manaloto *Ya Chang *James Blanco *Pinky Marquez *Ara Mina *Katya Santos *Jaime Fabregas *Manuel Chua *Michelle Vito *Jane Oineza *Jamilla Obispo *Andre Paras *Igi Boy Flores *Joey Marquez *Tiya Pusit *Jestoni Alarcon *Aaron Junatas *Xyriel Manabat *Dang Cruz *Sharmaine Arnaiz 'Extended Cast' *Edgar Mortiz *Louise Abuel *Vivian Velez *Ian Veneracion *Jennifer Sevilla *Herbert Bautista *Dennis Padilla *William Martinez (actor) 'Guest Cast' *Eda Nolan (ep. 2-5) *Wendy Valdez (ep. 2) *Richard Gomez (ep. 3) *Dawn Zulueta (ep. 3) *Helen Gamboa (ep. 4) *Francis Magundayao (ep. 5) *Cherry Lou (ep. 5) *Carlo Lacana (ep. 6-11) *Ana Capri (ep. 6) *Abby Bautista (ep. 6) *Kit Thompson (ep. 7-20) *Ma. Isabel Lopez (ep. 8) *Zanjoe Marudo (ep. 9-24) *Nathaniel Britt (ep. 9) *Empress Schuck (ep. 9) *Alexa Ilacad (ep. 10-17) *Joseph Marco (ep. 10-17) *Emilio Garcia (ep. 10-17) *Allan Paule (ep. 10-17) *Dianne Medina (ep. 10) *Kiko Estrada (ep. 11-?) *Andrea del Rosario (ep. 11-?) *K Brosas (ep. 11-19) *CJ Navato (ep. 11) *Jerome Ponce (ep. 16) *Julian Estrada (ep. 16-19) *Karen Reyes (ep. 16-19) *Melanie Marquez (ep. 17-25) *Erich Gonzales (ep. 18-19) *Kim Chiu (ep. 20-25) *Coco Martin (ep. 20-25) *Vice Ganda (ep. 20-25) *Mark Anthony Fernandez (ep. 20-25) *Janice de Belen (ep. 20-25) 'Special Participation' *Isko Moreno *Roderick Paulate Reception 'Critical reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, ABS-CBN launched teasers of the show. One was the forceful gag scene between Dominic Roque and Derick Hubalde characters april fool aired on April 1, 2014. The trailer was well received and went even viral all over the web, creating parodies and memes. Filming of the series began in February 19, 2014. 'Television ratings' SPG Rating Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to theme, language, violence and sexual content. International Broadcast After its successful run, ABS-CBN sold the rights of the series outside of the country under its English title It Opposite Tame Domination External links *Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon Series Site on Facebook *Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon TV Series Site (@AngkabaligtaranpinaamoakingpanginoonTV) on Twitter *Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon on ABS-CBN Site *Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon TV Site on Kananu Book Press Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Television based on an webcomic Category:Philippine action television series Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme Category:Ang Kabaligtaran Pinaamo Aking Panginoon Category:Television series by Star Creatives Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition